Poker Night!
by Blaze Van Wham
Summary: What happens when the gundam wing pilots, San, and a few others meet up for a night of poker and alcohol?


Poker Note: This fic is made for the enjoyment of readers, and in no way do I make profit from it. Any Gundam wing characters that belong to Sotsu Agency, Sunrise ANB. San is copyright Blaze Van Wham 2000-2001. If anyone wants to use her in their stories, email and ask me permission first!   
Author's Note: San is the lost Gundam pilot, you could say. She's fifteen, and her number means four, the culture she represents is the African culture. There's a couple of pics of her on the site that you can take a lookin' at. I officially haven't written the story to San and how she came and all that jazz, so this is kinda a warm up story, a funny little fic I wrote one late night. Hope you enjoy it.   
  
  
  


Strip Poker 

Written by Blaze Van Wham 2001   
Copyright Blaze Van Wham 2000-2001 

  
  
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

San wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and looked at her cards in her hand. She prayed she had the best hand out of everyone's. Suddenly, Duo shouted, "Royal Flush!" And grinned triumphantly.Quatre, Troya, Wufei, Heero and San all lay their cards out. San turned pale as she realized she had the lowest hand.   
"Guys, come on, you're not gonna make m-"   
"Rules are rules. Take your shirt off." Duo grinned even more.   
"Guys!" San protested and all, except for Duo, who was grinning, gave her a withering glare.   
"We _are _playing 'Strip Poker', remember?" Troya raised an eyebrow.   
San looked at all five guys. Quatre had lost his shirt, Heero was in his underwear, Wufei had lost only his first shirt, Troya was only in his pants with a missing sock and shoe, Dup had managed to retain every article of clothing on him.   
"All right! All right!" San finally agreed and slipped her top off. All five boys went slack jawed.   
"You really are flat!" Duo stated and San punched him. It was a few more minutes before they could return to their game, and San sighed inwardly. 

A few hours later 

  
  
  


Somehow, somewhere along the way, someone had gotten ahold of some alcohol. Wufei was still sober, even with the many drinks he had had, Quatre blushed a bright red constantly, Troya hiccuped and Duo and Heero lay together on the ground in fits of giggles. By now, Duo was in his boxers, Quatre in only his pants, Heero in only his socks, Wufei in only his undershirt and pants, and Troya in his pants, both shoes and socks now lost. San smirked a little at each of the boys loss, especially Heero's. But then, she realized her own predicament: only her bra and panties now remained. Her face blushed a little, but she gulped down more of the tequila bottle that was in front of her and began to hiccup.   
"Hey guys! I have an idea...Why don't I gather Sally, Rilina, Hilde and Dorothy an' we play a game of 'Spin the Bottle'?" San asked, between hiccups. Each guy nodded enthusiastically and San grabbed her clothes. 

A while later, San had managed to find all of the girls, with some resistance from Rilina, and brought them to where the five boys waited. Sitting down in the circle, San explained, "Okay, first and only rule: If the bottle lands on the same sex, either kiss them on the cheek or spin again. If you chose to spin again, you either have to kiss your second choice, no matter who, on the lips or forfeit an item of clothing." She hiccuped and Heero giggled. San placed the bottle in the middle and spun it.   
"Okay, first choice is..." She waited until it stopped, "Troyakun." He paled, and San drew near him. Frantically, he looked to everyone, who just merely smiled. Except for Heero, who was now giggling rampantly on the floor. Forcefully, San grabbed him, kissed Troya full on the lips, and sat back. He blinked. Or at least, the one eye that you could see from underneath his hair. Slowly, a smile crept onto his face. He lunged forward, grabbed San and put his lips on hers. Duo let out a whoop from where he sat, and Heero whistled. A few minutes later, deep into the kiss, Troya sat back. It was San's turn to blink. It was obvious Troya was drunk. Sober, he never would've done anything like this.   
"Um...okay, Wufei, your turn." San pointed to him.   
"Damn woman." He muttered, and spun the bottle. It landed on Sally. "Is this rigged?!" He yelled, as Sally said, "C'mere, big boy..." and motion for him to near. Wufei shook his head and crossed his arms.   
"Wufei...Rules of the game. Spin again if you don't like it." San reminded him. He stood up and left the room.   
Everyone blinked. San shrugged, deciding it wasn't a big loss, and pointed to Quatre. Hesitantly, he reached for the bottle.   
Sally pouted, "Game's not fun anymore," picked herself up and left. Dorothy, Hilde and Rilina followed suit.   
"Hey! Wait! No! You can't..." San begged the girls. They ignored her and shut the door behind them. She sighed, blowing her hair away from her right eye. She looked back at the guys, in various positions, missing various articles of clothing.   
And San laughed. She threw her head back and fell backward onto the ground behind her. She held her stomach with her hands, and soon five other voices joined in. 

Noin opened the door the the military base's rec room. Six teenagers lay draped over different objects, pieces of clothing strewn everywhere. Something stirred from underneath a shirt and a pair of pants. An eye peeked out from a hole, blinked., then closed agan, and dug back under the clothes.   
Noin grinned, and decided to leave the pilots alone. 


End file.
